


Leave Sleeping Dragons Lie

by DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Writing Prompt, don't tickle sleeping dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Interhouse unity could fuck off, was the last thought that went through Harry’s mind when he went to break Malfoy's perfect nose. They had ended up in a tangled heap of rage on the floor, eventually separated by an irate Headmistress McGonagall who informed them that they had two choices, two weeks of detentions with Filch or they could hold hands for an hour.Harry was very tempted to take the detention but the look of inordinate glee on Finch's face changed his mind. Apparently, it had the same effect on Malfoy because now they were stuck, side by side in two chairs in the middle of the Great Hall, holding hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble based on a [prompt on tumblr](https://dorthyannwrites.tumblr.com/post/154190637003/sprout2012-stoptryingtomakethingshappen-i)  
> I wrote it about an hour so it's kinda crap prolly, but it was fun to write.

_Interhouse unity could fuck off_ , was the last thought that went through Harry’s mind when he went to break Malfoy's perfect nose. He'd had enough, enough sneering, enough taunting, enough cheating during their damn seeker's games which! Harry was only doing because he was bored and couldn't play and fuck if Malfoy wasn't the only one in the school good enough to even keep up. But he was done.

  


Harry didn't break Malfoy's goddamn nose which was a shame, only grazed the prat's cheek and got him once in the stomach which made Malfoy wheeze in a very satisfying manner. Before he cracked the back of his head into Harry's jaw and tried to punch Harry back, missing and hitting Harry's ear, which he quickly learned was intensely painful.

  


They had ended up in a tangled heap of rage on the floor, eventually separated by an irate Headmistress McGonagall who informed them that they had two choices, three weeks of detention with Filch _or_ they could hold hands for an hour.

  


Harry was very tempted to take the detention but the look of inordinate glee on Finch's face changed his mind. Apparently, it had the same effect on Malfoy because now they were stuck, side by side in two chairs in the middle of the Great Hall, holding hands.

  


A great many of their classmates were gathered around gleefully watching. Seamus was already taking bets on if they could last the hour. Most of the bets were on _how_ they would snap and end up viciously assaulting each other.

  


Harry took a deep breath and refused to look at anyone. It was just an hour. He could manage an hour. Malfoy was even being decent for once, covering his face with his hand and staying still and silent, just waiting for the storm of humiliation to pass overhead. Five minutes passed, then ten, fifteen and then twenty and nothing happened. A lot of the crowd dispersed, muttering and bored, leaving only the dedicated few who had money riding on the outcome. 

  


Harry dropped his head into the crook of his elbow wishing he could take a nap or even study, he'd have rather done almost anything than hold Malfoy's hand. In the dark of his arm, his senses gently refocused, on his breathing and the gentle thrum of his own heart and then on Malfoy's hand. 

  


It was strange how easy it was to hold the other bloke's hand. For some reason, he had been expecting it to be unpleasant, slimy or sweaty or just, _something_ but it was almost... nice. Malfoy's hand was smooth and cool and his fingers were long and well shaped.

  


Harry startled as he realized he had shifted his grip to lace their fingers together. He felt Malfoy go still. Harry lifted his head and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other boy. He hadn't moved but his breathing seemed uneven.

  


Harry's own heart seemed to be beating too fast suddenly and he felt almost shaky. He closed his eyes again, a thrum of anxiety slipping under his skin. His hand loosened and slipped up so he could run his thumb across the inside of Malfoy's wrist. He traced the prominent bones, the warmer skin that was almost silky across the pad of his thumb. He swallowed hard, feeling like he was going barmy and unable to stop himself.

  


Malfoy's fingers tightened around his. Harry jumped as he felt Malfoy squeeze, pulling their hands tight together, his thumb sliding along the outside of Harrys finger, tracing the web between his thumb, their thumbs meeting and then Malfoy's thumb traced across his palm.

  


Harry's head jerked up and he stared at Malfoy, his whole body tensed and flushed. Malfoy's hair swung down to cover his eyes but Harry could see the flush of color on his cheeks. He squeezed Malfoy's hand tight, his fingers shaking with adrenaline.

  


Malfoy finally broke from covering his face, looked over at Harry with eyes dilated and bit his bottom lip making it bloom pink. 

  


Harry's breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips.

  


“Fucking hell, Potter,” Malfoy growled, gripping Harry's hand so tight it hurt. Malfoy stood, jerking Harry up, clasping a hand behind his neck and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

  


Harry shuddered, his hand clutching Malfoy's robe. The scent of Malfoy filling his nose, strange and yet unbearably familiar. Malfoy was warm under his hand.

  


“Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus,” Malfoy hissed as he pulled away.

  


Harry stared into grey eyes, licked his lips and slid his arm tight around Malfoy's waist, pulling him tight against himself and kissing him back with a hungry desperation.

  


“Well, that isn't quite how I imagined that working out,” McGonagall said gravely.

  


Harry jumped and pulled away suddenly and acutely aware of all the students around them, staring in open-mouthed shock. He felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

  


Malfoy smirk and lifted their linked hands, “We didn't let go.”

  


Seamus groaned as Hermione nudged him with a smug grin, “Pay up.”


End file.
